1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile communications, and more particularly, to a smart case that provides additional functionality and features for mobile communication devices, such as smart phones and/or tablet devices.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, mobile communications and computing has become extremely popular. More and more people are using mobile communication devices, such as smart phones and tablets, for a variety of reasons. In addition to conventional mobile telephony, individuals also use mobile communication devices for emailing, accessing the Internet, reading e-books and other electronic peripherals, engaging in social networking, playing video games, etc. With the proliferation of more and more mobile applications, the trend of increased usage of mobile communication devices is likely to continue.
With increased usage, mobile communication devices are typically subject to a significant amount of wear and tear. Many users are constantly handling their mobile communication devices, repeatedly retrieving, using, and storing their device into pockets, purses, briefcases, etc. As a result, the devices are often subject to damage, for example, the scratching of the body of the device, or worse, cracked or broken display screens from accidental droppage.
The use of protective covers has become very popular as a way to protect mobile communication devices. These protective covers are designed to encapsulate the mobile communication device with a protective layer of plastic and/or rubber. Although such covers are adequate for protecting mobile communication devices from physical harm, they typically do not provide any features or perform any functions to enhance or complement the operation of the mobile communication device.